Unforgettable Moments
by Iridian NightShade
Summary: Set after A Change In Plans. A series of moments, funny, loving, pranks, etc, set in my Ashes verse.
1. Light Show

Set after my **Change In Plans** story, during **The Past Always Returns.**

Summary: The Bots and Cons are given a special treat by their human friends, their first firework show.

Light Show

Rated K

I don't own Transformers.

- Until All Are One -

The Bots and Cons were confused. They had heard the excited chatter of soldiers and technicians around them, about the firework shows they were planning on seeing, the different foods they were planning on making, and seeing family members they hadn't seen in a while. Prime was the one who finally asked Major Lennox what all the excitement was about. The human had paused, looked from his paperwork, and stared silently at the Prime for several moments.

"It's Fourth of July," he started, "a celebration we have. We light fireworks, have family reunions, and barbecue or grill."

"Fireworks?"

"Well, I can't really describe them too well," the Major scratched his head, "Colorful explosions of light in the sky, for celebrations," He looked thoughtful for a second, then smirked. "Gather the Bots and Cons, and meet us on the runway at 1800 hours, we'll give you a special treat." The confused Prime nodded in agreement, before walking away. He vaguely heard the Major mutter out loud to himself. "Where's the phone, and I need to talk to Sage…"

- Until All Are One -

It was a flurry of activity: the soldiers were hurrying all the prep work once they found out. The special treat for their Cybertronian allies had gotten everyone excited, and they all wanted to make the occasion perfect. They smiled and kept silent when questioned by the Bots and Cons, merely grinning and repeating one phrase: "It's a surprise!"

- Until All Are One -

At six o'clock, the Bots and Cons cautiously stepped out on the runway, before being urged onto the C-17's that were waiting for them. It was a short flight, and they were dropped off at a private airfield where the C-17's would wait for them. Soldiers settled in their interiors, despite some grumbles, and guided them to a clear field. Once the soldiers had exited, they immediately began setting up blankets and a few portable grills, pulling out coolers and getting everything ready. By the time the food was done, the Bots and Cons had shifted into their bipedal modes and were relaxed, chatting with the humans and finding more about them personally. They were still confused, but happily took the break from base.

Sideswipe stretched as he lay down, feeling the strange tickling sensations of the organic grass sliding against his armor, he had managed to pluck Sage from her brother and Guardian, and the petite girl was curled up on his chest-plates, stretched out and tucked comfortably in the central parted plates. "Ah, this is awesome, we should do this again sometime," he murmured appreciatively, gazing up at the slowly appearing stars.

"What are you talking about? The show hasn't begun yet," Epps patted one metal armor plate, grinning at the perked up expression on the Warrior's face.

"What do you mean?" Bonecrusher leaned slightly forward, settled a few meters away from the prone Warrior.

"Just watch, the show'll be starting soon," he laughed. Sage giggled softly, nodding at their looks. Slowly, the rest were urged to sit and face the open field. They were doubtful, since there was a hill that protected them from view, but Ratchet quickly understood, but was still confused.

"Why are so many humans gathering on the far side?" he asked.

"To watch the fireworks," Sage answered, sitting up and squinting.

"It's going to start soon," Will warned. Instantly the Bots and Cons looked up, as the soldiers settled themselves in the grass, or if they were bold enough, perched on the Bots and Cons themselves. Will set up a video camera towards the sky, to show the Younglings back at base, as well as a separate camera on the Bots and Cons. He'd learned from Blackout that blackmail was quite useful in regards to the Cons.

"Will, what was that?" Ironhide tensed, his cannons flicking.

"It's okay Hide," and their optics widened. Despite their jumps at the loud thunder-like booms, their attention became riveted on the dancing lights and figures. The soldiers, partly watching the fireworks, and partly watching their friends, were surprised at how still they went. The dancing colors reflected off their armor, their optics staring perfectly focused on the pretty sight. Slowly, all of them relaxed, occasionally twitching at the louder explosions, but none of them drew their weapons thankfully. After nearly two hours of the lightshow, the fireworks began fading, and the Bots and Cons looked disappointed. The soldiers and Sage grinned, bracing themselves. All of them jumped when, with a thunderous roar, the grand finale lit up the sky and area almost as brightly as the sun. As the fading sparks dissipated, they remained still, feeling the familiar yet unfamiliar feelings coursing through their frames. Excitement, wonder, curiosity, appreciation, sadness, joy. They enjoyed the beautiful lightshow, but wished to share the wonder and feeling-invoking sensations with their lost comrades.

"Don't worry," the soft voice murmured, "we have it every year, so they'll see it one day." Sage's molten gold eyes smiled as they slowly stood. Packing up their things, the Bots and Cons waited patiently as their friends got ready to depart. The memory would be one they cherished for several years, a sense of welcoming and camaraderie among the first of their human friends.

- Until All Are One -

Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it! This a one-shot series for good and bad memories in my Ashes verse, so hope ya like, and I would LOVE some ideas. Words or phrases, small situations the Bots and Cons might find themselves in, anything will do!

Much Love, Iridian.


	2. Sarah Meet Ironhide

I don't own Transformers, I just play with them. XD

Summary: My version of how Sarah meets Ironhide. Set two weeks before the Lookout scene in **A Change In Plans**

Story: Unforgettable Memories

Memory: Sarah meet Ironhide.

Rated T for swearing and an unspoken threat.

- Until All Are One -

Sarah Lennox nee White was a kind and gentle soul. She was as beautiful as she was hard-working, as her neighbors often said admiringly. She was compassionate, understanding, and mostly tolerant. Few things upset her, and fewer roused the temper most didn't know she possessed. Dealing with her younger brothers, often had her thinking she'd get premature gray hair; dealing with intolerant and pissed off people, made her wish she could commit homicide; being lied to, well, that was a major no-no. Being lied to by her husband, she vaguely entertained the notion of setting her mother on him.

She had married William Lennox out of love, admiration, and a good deal of lust, she would proudly admit. He was strong, handsome, HONEST, and quite open with his feelings. Right from the start, she had known they'd have secrets, and she specifically told him so. "Will, I love you, but some things cannot be shared, at least, not right now." He had looked at her, in an adorably bewildered way, before nodding in acceptance. She didn't mind his missions, where she'd get little or no information. She didn't mind when he told her, that he knew top-secret military secrets, but he couldn't tell her. It was fine, she was content; and after all, she told him often that she had her own secrets, which he couldn't know about. That bond of trust between them, something few other military couples had, made them a strong team. It kept him from worrying that she'd cheat or leave him, and it kept her content that she was as open with him as he was with her. Secrets were good sometimes, especially when one was protecting something precious.

When she first heard that his base was attacked, her heart stuttered briefly, before calming. Picking up her daughter, she called her mom, who reassured her calmly and compassionately. The next few days were painful. Learning that there were no survivors, she briefly felt her heart break. Her daughter had only ever seen her daddy on computer monitors, she'd never been held by the one who helped bring her to life. Her mom called her minutes after she started reassuring her daughter, who had started crying at feeling her mom's pain and sadness. Her heart eased, her mom knew Will was still alive, she just had to be patient. She was right. She received a brief professional phone call, saying her husband was alive and he would be coming home the next day. She ignored the bored voice of the unknown secretary, instead she screamed in joy, and spun her giggling daughter in circles, hanging up on the person. She cleaned the house, which she admitted had gotten a bit messy, and began planning her husband's favorite dinner. Putting her daughter to bed that night, she cried tears of joy as she lay in bed, imagining her husband's warm familiar body beside her.

When she saw the truck pulling up the next morning, she felt only a slight hint of confusion. Her joy at seeing her husband, alive but pretty scraped up, overthrew all her wariness. Hugging and kissing him, she nearly talked his ear off as she grabbed his duffel, handing their daughter to him, and ushering him into the house. She smiled as he fussed over his daughter, the love and joy in his face and eyes captivated her. She knew she'd fallen in love with him again, as he gently kissed their Annie's toes, playing peek-a-boo with her. Enjoying their dinner, playing with Annie, cuddling on the couch as she slowly fell asleep in her dad's arms, Sarah was content. Once she was asleep and safe in her crib, Sarah nearly dragged her husband into their own bed. They didn't get much sleep that night, but neither cared, and were more content in the morning than the previous day.

Her inkling of wariness spiked, when she went outside in the morning and passed the truck on the way to the barn. Performing her normal morning chores, as her husband cuddled with their daughter, her mind remained focused on the truck. Something about it was familiar yet not, something she couldn't quite recognize. Letting their horses out into the pasture, she mucked the stalls, still contemplating the reasons why she felt so odd about the truck. Filling the troughs with oats and fresh water, she wheeled the wheelbarrow to the side of the garage, where the truck was innocently sitting. Upending the manure into the compost heap, she turned, maneuvering the barrow to take back, when she stopped. Looking at the object of her thoughts, her gray-blue eyes narrowed. It had moved. Looking at the house, she saw Will in the kitchen, pacing while he fed Annie. Looking back at the truck, she crept forward. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked over the truck. Pulling her work gloves off, she reached up to tug on the handle.

Instantly, she felt it. A slight tingle just as her hand came within a millimeter of the metal. She sucked her breath in sharply, her figure tensing as she froze. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but Will's worried voice broke her trance and she calmly turned to him. His eyes were guarded, like when he told her he had several new secrets, and was waiting for her to demand he spill. Despite him knowing that she'd never demand such, it was habit for him. Unfortunately for him, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the same guarded look in HER eyes.

"Will, what's with the truck?" she asked softly. His eyes turned pained, as his face closed off.

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't tell you," Her eyes shut slowly as she breathed in. That was his: it's a secret and part of my mission, I'm so sorry, I love you, line. Her fists clenched slightly, she could tell he was confused at the odd reaction she was showing. Normally she'd just nod thoughtfully, and say she understood.

"Okay honey," she smiled faintly, but she remained tense, something he immediately noticed. Despite her happiness of having him home, of having him safe, she was tense the next several days. She knew her husband was watching her, had noticed how she often watched the truck, how she always kept her eyes on it, with her back never towards it. It clicked four days after he'd come home: Sarah thought it was a threat. She never allowed him to bring Annie outside unless she was there, always kept herself between the truck and the infant when they did go out, and she refused to use the truck on errands. They had a major fight in fact. Will had decided to take Annie to a park, and had started putting her car seat in the truck, Sarah had grabbed her daughter, and SCREAMED at him until she was red in the face, how her daughter wasn't going to go in it. It left Will puzzled and alarmed, enough that he began sneaking out to talk to the also confused and alarmed Ironhide. They had a fight about that too.

Sarah knew her husband was worried and confused, but she couldn't tell him, else she'd have to tell him of her own secrets. However, he always said that it was just a truck, and he didn't understand why she was acting like it was a ticking bomb. She would bite her tongue, look to the side, and say nothing whenever he tried to reassure her. It was lies. She could tell he knew what the truck was, and she knew he snuck out to the barn to talk to it. Her temper was rising, and she was terrified for her daughter. After almost a week of the tension, one of them snapped, and unfortunately, it wasn't Will.

He woke up to hear shuffling and drawers being opened and closed. Opening his eyes, he saw Sarah packing up a few clothes and supplies. Beside her were two bags and Annie's diaper bag. He'd talked with her, pleaded with her, confused as to why she was taking their daughter to her mom's. She had simply stated that they had things to discuss, and she wasn't taking any chances with her daughter's safety. He had been left on the doorstep, watching her drive away. She'd returned almost five hours later, and looked so determined and unhappy that Will didn't care what his superiors thought: he was going to tell his wife. Before he could however, she'd turned and headed to the truck, pulling out a handheld blowtorch. Alarmed, he ran over to intercept her, but didn't make it in time.

It was perfectly understandable of course, he tried to reason, if he saw an angry, terrified and over-protective, woman approaching him with a blow torch, he'd probably run too. The Topkick's engine gunned it, shooting backwards in an effort to avoid the woman and the blowtorch, only to slam into the wall of the barn. He hadn't gotten enough speed to actually damage it, but the clear advantage was to the approaching woman, who hadn't batted an eye at the moving vehicle.

"I knew it!" she cried triumphantly, "I knew I saw you moving around!" she caught herself before she could slip anything, "It's remote-controlled or something right? Some sort of spy-rigged equipment. I bet your squad did this as some sort of prank, to scare me half to death," she ranted,

"Sarah, calm down, please,"

"I will not calm down until you tell me what the FUCK is going on!" she waved the blowtorch threateningly, but didn't come closer than the meter she'd paused at. "I understand you have military secrets! I understand you can't tell me SHIT! But I will NOT have some haunted vehicle, moving around on MY ranch, without SOME sort of explanation! AND I CERTAINLY WILL NOT HAVE MY HUSBAND LYING AND TELLING ME THAT THAT PIECE OF CRAP IS _JUST A CAR!_" she was hoping for a reaction, and she got one. It was dead silent for perhaps thirty seconds, before Will groaned and covered his face. At the same time, she heard a mechanical song, a blending of several metal parts shifting in a harmonic balance. Turning to the Autobot who kneeled down to see her, she blinked calm blue eyes and turned back to her husband. "Now see, that wasn't so hard,"

"Femme, you have no idea what you're messing with," Ironhide warned, annoyance clear. She turned back fearlessly, staring him straight in the optics.

"A-robot, you have NO idea who YOU'RE fucking with," she replied, her eyes flashing, covering her slip. Thankfully, Ironhide was too enraged, and Will too horrified, to catch her slip.

"Sarah, "

"Don't you 'Sarah' me William Lennox!"

"Sarah meet Ironhide," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, he peeked up at the irritated weapons specialist. "Ironhide, this is my wife Sarah," he watched warily as the two eyed each other, both holding their respective weapons at the ready. The sound of an engine quickly broke their stare-down. Ironhide shifted down in less than three seconds, just in time for the truck to come around the hill and make its way down. The truck was larger than Ironhide's alt mode, Will noted vaguely, but the plump woman who popped out was both familiar and terrifying.

"Mom," Sarah greeted, flicking the blow torch off and shoving it into her husband's hands as she hurried over. The woman smiled warmly, strongly built but slightly plump and had a welcoming air and motherly feel to her. Strawberry-blonde hair was piled messily on her head, while bright green eyes studied everything with a calculating look. "I asked you to watch Annie for me…"

"Honey, I ain't lettin' you fight wit' your husband, especially 'bout a _truck_ of all thangs," her soft accent immediately settled the tension. She moved to the passenger door, it almost jumping into her hands, before she half-disappeared inside. Giggling and squealing was heard before the woman expertly juggled the cooing infant, the diaper bag and other two bags, and the car seat. Lightly kicking the door shut, she waved off Sarah's helping hands, heading over to Will. "Now son, I ain't gonna eat ya, take your daughter and give a lady a hand," he hurriedly did so, swinging one of the bags over his shoulder and taking his daughter. He winced, wondering how Sarah managed to pack so much in one bag to make it heavier than his gear, then he wondered how his mother-in-law carried it so easily.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Ma'am? I ain't a ma'am," she chuckled warmly, shooing them into the house. "Now you two sit and talk 'bout this, while I make ya some tea," Neither noticed the assessing look she shot the truck. While she brewed some tea and prepared the pitcher and glasses, they sat awkwardly.

"He isn't going to hurt us, Sarah, he's actually going to be protecting us," Will started. She looked at him sternly, her pretty lips forming a stiff line.

"And were you going to tell me?" he flinched.

"Technically, I can't-"

"Huh, so I'm supposed to let some robot onto my property, with an infant daughter, _and not worry_?" she interrupted.

"Shh, sweetie, please." Will rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I trust him, we've fought side-by-side, he's protected me and my men, please try and understand?"

"What is he?" her voice was slightly resigned, but he perked up. She had referred to him as a male, so that was good.

"He's well, an alien robotic organism," Will stated slowly. She was silent for several moments, looking thoughtful. "Honey?"

"I have an alien robot on my property, who was sneaking around giving me heart attacks as I did chores, and PROBABLY listened and watched while I screwed my husband," she deadpanned. Will groaned softly.

"Maybe?" he grinned weakly. Her furious eyes made him wince.

"You knew about him," it was a statement.

"Ye-s?"

"I thought I saw blue lights that night," she muttered darkly, cheeks turning rosy, from embarrassment or fury, Will didn't know. "Okay, fine, I'll allow it," she said simply. Before he could ask why, her mom popped in. Smiling happily, she presented two glasses of iced tea, and whisked Annie into her arms as she set the tray down. Pulling a bottle out of who knows where, she hummed warmly as she wandered back into the kitchen.

"Let's go my Lit-" she murmured softly, the door cutting off her cooing. Will rubbed his neck, taking the glass Sarah handed to him. Sipping the tea, he hummed appreciatively, it was slightly sweet but not overwhelmingly.

"Your mom always makes the best tea," he murmured.

"Too bad it's the only thing she CAN make," Sarah smiled faintly.

"She can make cookies too," he defended.

"If she stays in the kitchen and watches them," she teased.

"She's got a bit of a wandering attention span, I'll admit, but I like your mom," he smiled.

"Only because when I brought you home, she threatened you at gunpoint before shoving a plate of cookies in your face," she chuckled.

"I like my women able to defend themselves," he leaned in, pecking her sweetly.

"Oh you," she smiled back, relaxing. "Fine, he can stay," Will perked up. "However," a look of dread flickered across his face, as a mischievous look crossed her eyes.

- Until All Are One -

Ironhide waited patiently, remaining perfectly still as Will buckled Annie into her car seat. Sarah slid their bags onto the floor in the back, before climbing into the passenger seat. Will chuckled as he climbed in, looking at his bouncing daughter.

"You sure you're ready to meet the others?" he asked, looking over at his wife. She smiled sweetly back at him, her fingers dancing over a strange glyph charm on her bracelet.

"Of course Will, besides, you said there were three kids too."

"That I did," Will smiled, placing his hands loosely on the wheel. Ironhide rumbled his engine in amusement, pulling out onto the road. Halfway there, however, they noticed the Guardian had tensed slightly.

"What's wrong Ironhide?" Sarah asked sweetly.

:Must I wear it in front of the others?: his sulky voice came from the radio. She looked thoughtful for a second, then sighed.

"You don't have to, in fact I'm surprised you let me put it on you," _and kept it on you_ was unspoken. He was silent for several moments, before they got the feeling he was shrugging.

:I like it,: embarrassment was apparent, :makes me feel part of the family,: Sarah cooed over his admission, while Will tried to keep a straight face. When they reached the Lookout Point, they unpacked and watched him stretch out. Sarah hid a smile as she spotted the home-made bumper sticker disappear under a plate of armor. Annie certainly had fun painting her little fingers and toes on the piece of paper, but Sarah had written over the neon colors: Property of the Lennox family, cannons are ready to fire.

- Until All Are One -

Okey-dokey! There's a few hints in this part about something in a related story, any who figure it out, gets well, something, I haven't decided yet. Cookies or a chapter dedication to them, anyway, hope ya enjoyed it! I hope it's original, there's a lot of other stories about how Sarah meets Ironhide, and her reactions, so yeah, shutting up now.

Much Love, Iridian.


	3. Mexico: Virus

I don't own Transformers, I just play with them. XD

Summary: Remember in **A Change In Plans, **when Blackout's teasing Barricade? This is the Mexico incident.

Story: Unforgettable Memories

Memory: Mexico: Part One: Virus

Rated T for loopiness and a bit of sexual humor.

- Until All Are One -

Epps blinked, looking around warily, before turning back to the Con who had cornered him. Blackout grinned, seeing the human attempting to find a way out of the corner he'd found himself in. "Yo, man, was'sup?" the human asked, grinning weakly.

" 'Sup Epps," the Con leaned down, his optics sparkling with glee. Flinching back, the soldier wondered if anyone would realize the Cons were in fact Cons, and if they'd find his mutilated corpse in time. Shrinking back, he waited for the Con to kill him, only to blink in shock when something was rolled to his feet. Looking down, he saw a disc; looking up, he saw the amused smug look. "Ah promised didn't Ah? Ta show ya dat vid?" he grinned as he contently wandered off, leaving the soldier trying to recover from a heart attack. Picking the disc up, he made his way back to his room, hesitantly placing it in his computer. It took a few moments to load, but once it did, he leaned forward and stared. Then laughed himself silly.

- Until All Are One -

Time: Mexico, 2003

Blackout kept a careful optic out, humming in amusement as he tried not to stare at his Bonded's fine aft. Barricade was carefully hacking into a dispatch console, grumbling about the pathetic firewalls the humans had developed, grumbling about how they didn't organize their information _logically_. They had gone from dispatch to dispatch, following hints and leads as to Megatron's and the Cube's location, unfortunately, the humans were exceptionally very good at hiding things, or they were more illogical than was realistically possible. He heard the expletives that he'd come to recognize as failure, and shifted his sensors once again to peer at his Bonded's aft. Grinning as the Hunter stamped a pede, he didn't look away in time for the ruby optics to spot him looking.

=You're supposed to be watching my back-plates!=

=Oh, Primus, Ah am,= he replied, huskily, running his scanners down his Bonded's frame suggestively. The Hunter growled softly, turning away to finish withdrawing but he froze, his helm tilting just slightly. =Wha'? Find somet'in'?=

=What the slag is this officer keeping on his computer?= the disgust as Barricade reeled back, made him curious. Before he could decide to approach however, Barricade's frame stiffened before he violently withdrew, shaking his helm in disgust.

=Tell meh 'Caders!= he pleaded, curiosity killing him now.

=Disgusting organics, I've half a processor to report him!= the Hunter snarled, turning before blinking and swaying. =Wha?= his optics flickered off and he collapsed, twitching slightly.

=Yo! 'Caders!= Alarmed, he shifted out of his alt, stepping carefully off the landing pad, and crept to the prone Con. Poking him, he vented as he only received more twitching. =Did ya glitch mah Mech?= he wondered, more alarmed when the Hunter didn't protest the endearment. Gripping the smaller Con by his arm hydraulics, he dragged him a good distance away, then shifted back to alt. Hovering over his prone partner, he activated some magnetic clamps and carefully carried the still twitching mech back to their 'base' area. In truth, it was simply an abandoned mine that most tunnels had collapsed in, they had cleared a good area out, ignoring the organic remains of what had once been workers, and designated it their base. Dragging the prone mech into the main cavern, he began checking him over as best he could. Unwilling to plug in, and risk getting another human virus, he ended up having to wait for him to online fully again. Frenzy and Scorponak wrestled in the tunnels away from the larger mechs, though occasionally popped by to check on things.

-Forty Kliks later,

Groaning and flickering optics alerted Blackout that the other was coming back online. Waiting, watching as systems reset, he felt a slight flicker of alarm cross their Link. Barricade sat up slowly, his helm tilting from side to side. =Yo 'Caders, ya a'ight?=

=Bla-ck-out?= he slurred, his optics flickering.

='Cade?= the copter stepped forward, before falling back with a yelp. Barricade had lunged forward, pinning him on his back-plates, and was staring into his optics with a strange expression on his facial-plates. =uh, 'Caders? Da Younglin's are in da nex' room?=

=I feel funny,= Barricade didn't seem to hear him, blinking his optics slowly.

=Yer actin' funny mah mech,= Blackout replied.

=Oh,= Barricade slowly leaned back, plopping ungracefully to his aft and blinking bemusedly. Blackout blinked, before it clicked.

=Yo, 'Caders,=

=Eh?=

=Who am Ah?= Ruby optics flickered confusedly, staring intently at the grinning coptor. Slowly, his optics lightened, into a pretty light pastel pink.

=Mah Blackie,= he slurred, grinning and giggling.

=Yer overcharged?= Blackout grinned reaching forward to steady the suddenly swaying mech, who was still on his aft.

=nah Ah ain't,= Barricade brushed his servo off, tilting backwards too far. Blackout winced when he hit the ground with a thump. A low groan sounded, before Barricade shifted to his side, freeing his squished door-wings. =Mah doors,= he giggled.

=N'kay, 'nough's 'nough,= Blackout grinned as Barricade cuddled into his leg, even as he reached forward to send him into a defrag cycle. Just as he slid his fingers under the armor, Barricade's optics flashed ruby and he squeaked. Blackout yelped as he was suddenly sent helm-over-pedes, somersaulting into a wall. Barricade lunged up, standing unsteadily, before giggling at Blackout's sprawled position: his helm on the ground with his aft in the air with his legs hanging down, pressed against the wall that stopped his motion.

=Blackie, mah Blackie,= the Hunter cooed, before laughing maniacally and running into a tunnel. Blackout growled as he scrambled up, dashing past the stunned Younglings, following the slurred singing he could hear. Thankfully, Barricade had gone deeper into the mines, and not towards the surface. Catching up, despite his head-start and he was still quick despite his stumbling around, Blackout blinked at his Bonded in shock. Barricade had stumbled into another cavern, and was spinning around, singing old Cybertronian songs as he danced. He knew it was wrong, he knew that Barricade would deactivate him, but he just couldn't help it. He started recording as his Bonded sang and danced, only slightly stumbling, and revealing his surprising flexibility.

-One joor later,

Barricade growled softly, covering his optics. His internal scans indicated that the virus he'd brushed off, had run rampant through his behavioral protocols, his Energon regulation protocols, and his logical/ emotional protocols. He really did NOT want to review his memory files for the past joor. Sitting upright, he looked around blearily as his helm attempted to re-calibrate his sensors. Due to the virus screwing with his Energon regulation, he had pretty much been overcharged by his own Energon store, and now he was feeling the aftereffects, what the humans called a 'hangover'. Looking over, he noticed Blackout grinning in his recharge cycle, while Frenzy and Scorponak were watching him with a mixture between horror, amusement, and sadistic glee.

=Oh slag,= he groaned, face-palming.

- Until All Are One -

Epps couldn't stop grinning; he made copies and sent them to his squad members, including Lennox. Tucking the original into his pocket, he hid the copies and casually walked over to the hangar. Waving at the Con, he handed back the disc, ignoring the amused look on his face-plates. Soon, most had heard about the virus, carefully keeping it hidden from the particular Con. Two days later, he didn't flinch when he was cornered again by Blackout, who handed him another disc, winking and whistling innocently as he returned to guard duty. Epps grinned, wondering which vid this one was.

- Until All Are One -

Barricade's an "I love you" drunk, at least partly. Hope ya liked it! The next one's with the cockroaches, Cade really doesn't have a lot of good memories of Mexico, poor mech.

Much Love, Iridian.

BTW, I'm open for ideas and inspiration, just leave a word or phrase and I might get inspiration from it! Even the most random prompts will due!


	4. Mourning

Unforgettable Moments

Memory: Cobalt hears of his Sparkling's death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I just play with them. XD

Memory: Mourning

- Until All Are One -

It had been a rough few days, Cobalt vented. They had been scrambling to continue preparations, especially once they realized the attack on the military base was Decepticon based. They had helped block the first initial attempts of information gathering, but a hardline connection made it far too difficult to hide their own Cybertronian signals. Luckily, someone managed to cut the hardline, and they'd scrambled to prep their communications from a potential communications blackout. His advisors had been irreplaceable, especially after more information on Decepticon tactics had been forwarded from another colony. They had a momentary reprieve, until the blackout had commenced, but even then, they couldn't do much to assist the humans. Not without revealing themselves, something they knew wasn't time yet.

When they received the news of what had happened at Mission City, all the Haven colonies vented in relief. Megatron had been off-lined. Despite many requests to reveal themselves, they had been denied, mostly by Gaia. She had been adamant that Megatron wasn't defeated yet, he would return and they needed to wait until the Traitor revealed himself. Despite the celebrations, Cobalt had a dark feeling growing in his Spark. Something was wrong, he knew, something that Gaia and the other femmes had realized with him. Aerodive, TopSpin, TopKick, their Quints, and Gaia, had sequestered themselves with him in his quarters. All of them felt a sense of worry and dread deep in their Sparks. When the news of the deaths finally reached them, all the parties and celebrations ended. Shock, horror, disbelief, all was apparent in every face.

Cobalt had trembled, his strong frame collapsed, as he finally realized the unknown feeling deep inside his Spark. His first Sparkling, his little Mallory, was gone. A Spark-wrenching keen of loss and sorrow escaped him, escalating into a full-blown scream of agony. Nothing the Femmes did, helped calm him down, instead, it only forced their own Sparks to start keening in loss. Clinging to each other and to him, all of them cried their denials and pain. Gaia was the only one who was strong enough to separate from the huddled group, to try and soothe NightSong and Firefly. The two Sparklings had felt both their Bearer's loss, as well as the ache of loss from their big sister.

- Until All Are One -

They didn't emerge from Cobalt's quarters, until the day of the funeral. It killed them, watching from a distance, while hiding from the other gathered Cybertronians. Cobalt in particular, was watching over his granddaughter with over-protective optics. He only relaxed when Gaia relayed what her optics could see, that his could not. She was Linked to Prime as a Spark Sister, and entrusted into the care of a Ranked Level Two CORE Guardian. It didn't soothe their Sparks, watching her leave with the Bots and Cons. Only made the tattered hole Mallory filled, ache even more potently.

- Until All Are One -

Cobalt had watched over his granddaughter until she'd been relocated to the military base. Returning home, he gathered his two Sparklings and remained in their rooms for three orns, dealing with his grief and mourning the loss of not only his first Sparkling, but the loss of his Grand-Sparkling as well. Once his period of three orns were over, he was needed to step back into his role as a leader, despite the agony flaring in his Spark, and the grief that plagued him. He only wondered if the pain would ever lesson, and decided he didn't want it to. A parent should never have to bury their child; he understood the sentiment far too well now.

- Until All Are One -

End of this memory, I know, not a happy memory, but one all the same. I got the idea and it stuck in my head until I could get it out. I didn't like how it ended though, it feels too, cliffy I guess.

Author's Notes:

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. Reality kinda threw a bunch of stuff at me these past few weeks, and I literally haven't been able to write more than an hour a day, if that. I am SO not happy about that. Anyway, it isn't done yet, unfortunately, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up for all you guys. Next week I'll be going on vacation (FINALLY!) and while I WILL be bringing my laptop, I doubt the hotel I'll be staying at has FREE internet access. So I will be writing if I have time, and I probably won't be reading or updating anything online. I just wanted to warn you guys about that.

Progress: I have been working on the seventh chapter of The Past Always Returns, and I have a feeling it will be split into two parts, cause that's how long it is. It's already reached over ten pages, and I haven't even gotten to the part the Chapter Title refers to…-sighs- The second part will be partially written by DemontaDark, however, as I'm showing my appreciation to her by including her OC in my story. I love her attitude and Sage seriously needs a femme friend with that kind of personality. So I believe I MIGHT get the first part uploaded and published before I go on vacation. Please don't hold me to it however, as I still have fifty things to do this week besides get ready.

If anyone's curious, I'm going to GENCON in Indiana, and if anyone's going as well, WHOOHOO! Have fun guys, stay safe, and don't drink too much! I might see ya'all there.

Much Love, Iridian.


	5. Mojo vs the Bots and Cons

Unforgettable Moments

Memory: The incidents of Mojo finally meeting all the Bots and Cons

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I just play with them. XD

Title: Mojo vs the Bots and Cons

Warnings: I would not recommend drinking anything while reading, also, use the bathroom before reading. I will not accept any complaints about someone peeing their pants from laughing so hard. XD Also, in case ya didn't realize, there will be LOTS of mentions of dog pee in this one.

- Until All Are One -

- Ironhide -

He was a strong and fearsome adversary, one that many Decepticons feared to cross. Few Decepticons survived an encounter with him, and those few were reluctant to go up against him again. So it was understandable, he took very little notice of the semi-familiar 'rodent' the first time the Witwicky family and Mikaela came to visit. The pest, pet he idly corrected himself, was hardly a match for his fearsome self, and no threat whatsoever. He only took care not to step on the high-pitched creature, or accidentally kick it into a wall.

It seemed to like him, he barely noticed, since it kept following him around, though it was also eying the other mechs curiously. He had been moving on his rounds when it had arrived, so it hadn't had a chance to make its move, not that he REALIZED it was planning something so horribly disgusting. It was when he had finished, and had entered the Younglings' hangar, that he paused. The pest, pet he reminded himself darkly, took that brief moment, in front of all the others.

His sensors alerted him to a strange trickle on his pede, almost like water, yet slightly acidic. The composition of the liquid had him backing away, looking down. Only once he realized the position the little pest, pet, had taken, did he recall vividly how Sage had saved him from a similar moment. Pee. Urine. Liquid organic waste product. Looking up on the Internet, his optics widened before contracting. The high-pitched screech made all the Bots and Cons wince, though they laughed hysterically at seeing him trying desperately to flick the liquid off his pede.

Several minutes of apologies, bellowed threats, and stern orders not to harm the organic rodent, later, he was sulking against the wall as an apologetic Sage cleaned off his pede with sanitizer and paper towels, making certain his armor and circuitry was completely dry. The only good thing to come from this, he noted sourly, was that the older femme didn't look so overprotective and anxious when her niece was around them. Stupid rodent.

- Blackout -

He'd been basking in the sun, in alt mode, but made certain his Con insignia was fully displayed this time, so no ignorant soldier mistakenly tried to take-off with him again. Enjoying the heat and lovely energy he was collecting, he barely noted the signature of a small organic creature. Believing it was a regular wild animal, a prairie dog or something like that, he ignored as it crept closer and closer. A soft yip was his only warning, before his alt shuddered as warm liquid sprayed one of his landing pads.

A loud yelp broke the relative quiet, as he immediately shifted to try and get away. A very bad idea on his part. His parts shifting, the contaminated parts realigned inside, spreading the liquid throughout his systems. He would never admit it, nor would the soldiers who briefly saw and heard him, but he wailed like a Sparkling as he shuddered. Scowling at the rodent, one soldier was brave enough to snatch the dog away before he could step on it. The furious scarlet optics made all of those present decide not to mention this incident, EVER.

He debated quickly, shuddering at the trickling sensation inside, how to get to Ratchet without the liquid seeping in anymore. If he moved quickly, his systems would likely spread it around like lubricant, but if he moved slowly, it would continually trickle and activate his sensors in irritating ways. The lesser of two evils, he bore the tickling sensations as he made it to the Medbay, rather than needing a full system and part flush. Slagging rodent.

- Jazz -

The only reason that little menace managed to sneak up on him, Jazz internally scowled, was because he'd been recharging. He'd also decided, to never again recharge while in bipedal mode when that rat was on-base. He'd recharged, and rebooted, wakening up in a very good mood, until he noticed that Terabyte was looking at him strangely. The cute little femme had pointed at his hip assembly, blinking her pretty spring green optics.

=Why you yellow?= her innocent question had him, along with Barricade, leaning down to peer at his armor. Both of their optics widened, their olfactory sensors protesting, as they located the 'yellow spot' she'd noticed. His tanks churning, Jazz swore vividly as he shot outside. Dodging past soldiers and the other Bots, he grabbed a human-sized barrel of water and upended it over his armor. Scrubbing at the dried urine splashes on his armor, he ignored the amusement from the others. Disgusting rat.

- Bonecrusher-

He was exhausted, he'd been smelting metal and welding I beams for the obstacle courses all day, all he wanted to do was recharge. Stepping into the communal hangar, he didn't notice the rodent spot him and follow him happily. Heading over to a corner, he turned around and came face to face with it, or rather, spotted it looking him over with a determined glint in its beady little organic eyes.

"Oh slag no, get lost!" he grumped, stomping slightly. The tremor sent the little rodent running, he noted happily. Shifting down, he had just started his shut down sequences when he spotted it coming back. Growling, he timed it just right, just as the dog neared him, he lightly swatted it with his door. The light swat, sent it skidding across the floor, yelping loudly. Chuckling, he didn't notice the annoyed femme enter, until she slammed open his door.

"Picking on my dog are you!" his Spark jolted when she nearly FLUNG the rat into his interior. "All he wants is to say hel-"

"_GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF ME!_" his wails attracted the rest, while cutting off her patronizing voice. His frame tensed, before he squealed and began shaking violently. "_IT'S LUBRICATING IN ME! GET IT OUT!_" he howled.

"Aunt Judy!" Sage squealed, launching herself into the Con. Seconds later, the Chihuahua was _flying_ through the air. "Oh! Bonecrusher, I'm so sorry!"

"It, lubricated in me!" he wailed again, trembling. It took Sage and Ratchet two hours to calm him down, and clean out his interior. It took two days before he allowed the femme to apologize, and even then, he refused to allow her or that rodent within five meters of himself. Soon-to-be-pulverized-rodent.

- Optimus Prime -

He was in a meeting with several officials; later, no one would be able to answer_ how_ it managed to get into the restricted hangar. After hearing the tales of the previously affected mechs, he'd become slightly paranoid, but didn't believe it would happen to him. How wrong he was.

"Thank you for speaking with me, we are hono-" the slight squeak that cut off his composed sentence drew confused looks. The leader's frame stiffened, his optics closing in dread. Without his voice distracting them, the soldiers and officials faintly heard the faint sound of water splashing against metal. Will looked down, biting his lip, to prevent laughing. Poor Optimus, he simply stood there, as the dog happily continued peeing on his foot. Blue optics opened, peering down at the irritant. "Are you quite done?" he asked seriously. The dog yipped, lowered his leg, and furiously wagged his tail. He looked back to the officials, a mild compassionate expression on his face. "I apologize deeply, gentlemen, if I may be excused?" he nodded his helm regally before turning and walking out of the hangar. The little Chihuahua following him innocently. Do Not Kill The Organic Rodent.

- Barricade -

He had managed to avoid it, at least for a couple of weeks, but one moment of inattention was all it needed. He'd paused, staring intently at the three soldiers who'd slagged him off, only to hear an excited yelp before the trickling of liquid on the back of his pede. Roaring in outrage, he turned, intent on stomping it into the ground before pausing. The Chihuahua looked up at him with big pleading beady organic eyes, but all he could think of, were the memories of that stupid mouse. It's innards got into all his systems, it took _orns _ to fully clean all its organic flesh and bones and fluids out of his systems! Stepping warily back, the rodent sensed weakness. Luckily for the Con, no one saw the cop car being chased by the diminutive Chihuahua. The chase ended only when Judy came and rescued the poor Con by grabbing the dog and scolding it as she carried it inside. It watched over her shoulder though, eying the Con. Pit-spawned evil little pest.

- Ratchet -

The CMO was in his Medbay, sorting through his inventory, when his proximity alerts went off. Hearing the soft clicking on the metal surface, he lightly fingered the tool in his servo. Just as the intruder came within five meters of his person, he turned and threw the laser scalpel with deadly accuracy. Blue optics met terrified beady organic eyes. He watched in satisfaction as the puddle underneath the rodent grew larger. "Out, of, my, Medbay." He enunciated darkly. Whimpering, Mojo scurried out, tail tucked between his legs. He stepped over, plucked the scalpel off the ground, and called for a janitor to clean up the floor. From that moment on, the dog hid whenever it saw the dark glower of the medic. Medic 1, Dog 6.

- Until All Are One -

Yes, I did that last point purposefully. Despite Mojo tagging the others, it will be considered a defeat since he didn't get the medic. Lol, I just about died laughing as I wrote this piece. Poor Prime, he's so composed…ya gotta love him.

Much Love, Iridian.


	6. La Cucaracha

I don't own Transformers, I just play with them. XD

Summary: Barricade's Roach Infestation

Story: Unforgettable Memories

Memory: Barrel full of cockroaches anyone?

Rated Tfer brief hints of mech/mech action.. ;p

- Until All Are One -

Epps grinned, taking the disk from the Con without any hint of fear this time. Blackout grinned, winking, before sauntering off to nap away in the sunlight once again. The soldier shook his head, wondering, how such highly-advanced alien organisms could happily remain sunning themselves day after day after day without getting bored. Contemplating that for a second, he chuckled softly, remembering how easily they could access the Internet. Remembering how startled he and several of his men were of one incident, where Blackout had accidentally hacked into a computer, accidentally setting off the defensive turrets. They had never frozen so quickly in their lives, and only by careful manipulation, managed to grab his attention enough for him to realize what he did. Slipping the disk into a pocket, he completed his shift in a better mood, curious as to what the next amusing bit of blackmail would be.

- Until All Are One -

Blackout watched his Bonded from a safe distance, his volatile Bond was still irritable from the virus that had managed to infect him. Despite his amusement, and the Younglings' amusement as well, Barricade was not quite so enamored. The fact that he'd managed to record his Bonded dancing was only a plus in his opinion. Barricade's dancing was a rare treat to see, one that was mostly forgotten due to the movements of the war. Sensing the Youngling before he felt his claws climbing up, he didn't turn from watching his Mech. His propellers fluttered in amusement, seeing the irritated look, as well as the disgruntled pout forming. By Primus, he swore he was taking care of three Younglings sometimes, instead of only two.

"B-b-blackout! F-F-Foun-d s-s-s-omething fun, fun fun!" Frenzy cackled wildly, enjoying himself as he darted from side to side. The Con smirked, a small plan forming.

"Why don't ya show Caders? Ah'm sure he needs sum'tin' ta cheer 'im up," Knowing the little spazz, he'd found something else to freak his Bonded.

"Ooo! G-g-good plan!" the silver Cassetticon darted away, appearing only seconds later tugging on the police-cruiser-Con energetically. Slowly, reluctantly, Barricade followed, allowing the Youngling to 'pull him out of his funk' if only for a few moments. Blackout followed at a distance, ready to record what was no doubt going to be an amusing sight. He noted that Barricade was focused only on Frenzy, not the mimic that was following above them. Entering a rounded cavern, still inside the collapsed mine, Frenzy drew him over to a bunch of rusty barrels. Attempting to pry them open was too much for the slight Cassetticon, or perhaps he knew what was waiting inside and it was all part of his plan, either way, he stepped back as the Con reluctantly leaned over to pop it open. At the same time, Scorponak located another barrel on the cat-walk, lashing out at it with his tail. Blackout, seeing what was just about to happen, quickly started recording.

Barricade, bent over, popped the barrels open easily, sending the disgusting contents everywhere, mostly on himself. The barrel Scorponak lashed out at, tumbled over the catwalk, smacking onto his helm, and exploding instantly, also sending its disgusting contents perfectly down Barricade's back, underneath his armor. All three froze for several seconds, before the two darted away as Barricade shrieked loud enough to make the cavern shake. Seconds later, he was hopping around, digging at his armor. Despite the sounds of metal scraping against metal, all of them could hear the multiple crack and pops, as the insects were crushed and exploded inside his frame.

Watching him dancing around, shrieking at the organic goo dripping down his sensitive wires and systems, Blackout plucked one of the insects off the wall, scanning it. A quick search on the World Wide Web confirmed it: a cockroach. He tried, he really did. Yet looking up the insect on the humans' Web, also revealed the amusing song.

"La cucaracha, la cucaracha, (The cockroach, the cockroach), ya no puede caminar (can't walk anymore) porque le falta, porque no tiene (because it's lacking, because it doesn't have) las dos patitas de atrás. (the two little feet from the rear.)"

The nasty look his Bonded gave him, even while hopping around looking ridiculous, was well worth the fact that he was 'on the couch' for three orns.

- Until All Are One -

;p So I finally got around to writing it.. Yay! ^^ Hope ya'll liked it..

Orn: roughly 13 Earth days


End file.
